


mischievous flirts

by refreshxing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, EXO - Freeform, Eventual Smut, JUST, M/M, Smut, Top Oh Sehun, Top Sehun, byeimgoingtohell, deadass, flirt, hannansfault, kILlme, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refreshxing/pseuds/refreshxing
Summary: sehun is tired of jongins flirting.





	mischievous flirts

“ i’m so fucking done with jongin! ” exclaimed sehun to luhan.

luhan just chuckled, following up with a, “ would you bottom for him, love? ” 

sehun scoffed and rolled his eyes, “ yeah bitch, as if. you think THE Oh Sehun, would, bottom? not in my world, princess. ”

𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, this was oh sehun we were talking about. known for his looks and persona but didn’t really like socialising. he just wanted to hang with his friends.

next to him, luhan. bestfriend since day 1, but still wants to see him bottom for someone.

“ missed me, baby? ” sehun’s breath hitched at that sound.

it was kim jongin.

alright, he wasn’t some average person. he had the sexy skin, the pink lips, the beautiful eyes, the perfect body.

he IS art.

his dancing skills (sehun thinks he’s better, but jongin won’t bare.) are of some god’s. he’s ethereal, too good to be real.

but here he is, being a flirt to sehun for no good (or maybe his ass, but, we don’t talk about that.) he was a heart-throb, but he wasn’t a heart-breaker. but there was a rumor he never bottomed.

and maybe sehun would like to change that. whenever jongin flirted with him, he had the sudden urge to pin him up and shut him up.

but no. he calms himself 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 fine.

“ no, no. i didn’t miss you. ” sehun replied, clearly annoyed by his presence.

“ feisty there, are we? ” jongin smirked. he loved playing with his baby boy.

“ oh kim, do you ever shut the fuck up? ” 

“ i won’t, not until i have you squirming underneath me, Oh. ” sehun nearly tensed at that statement, but he couldn’t, he wouldn’t.

he’d show jongin his fucking position.

just a little more.

“ jongin. leave him alone, he doesn’t like you. ” junmyeon stated, where did he come from?

“ ah but myeon, that’s not what he was saying last ni- ”

“ ENOUGH! shut the fuck up before i make you. ” sehun stated. he was mad. 

jongin was shocked, he had never seen him being this serious, so he just left his table.

(yes, they were in school. about to go home since class was about to end but decided to hang out in the lunch area since they were free.)

“ sehun? are you going to... do what you said? ” luhan asked, clearly intrigued.

“ ofcourse. he lives just besides my house. usually alone. don’t worry. he’ll get a piece of this dick. ”

“ language! ” junmyeon almost screamed! they just laughed.

 

 

knock knock. sehun had been standing outside jongin’s house door for a while. fuck was he doing?

the door finally opened. jongin smirked seeing it’s his baby who came to visit him.

“ what a pleasant surprise, baby. come in! ” sehun just stepped in, completely unfazed by him.

“ where’s your room? ” sehun asked, coldly, that voice sent shivers down jongin’s spine but he didn’t say anything.

“i asked you a question, kim jongin.”

that deep voice! 

“ u-upstairs to the r-right uh.. ” jongin stuttered! what was wrong with him? what was happening?

sehun smirked. he walked to his room and jongin waddled to him.

“ why are you here in the first pla- ”

“ close that pretty little mouth of yours, jongin. ” sehun stated, his voice had dropped so low. 

jongin.. was 

intimidated..

he was, turned on?

“ seems like your attitude died down, hm jongin-ah? ” sehun chuckled, jongin looked at him with a scared gaze. 

sehun was so amused.

suddenly, jongin smirked. sehun knew that wasn’t a good sign.

“ aw, baby boy, you think i’m scared? please. i’ll see what you’ll do about it when i have you begging for more underneath me. ” jongin stated.

“ huh, is that so? “ jongin sweared he saw a glimpse of mischief in the youngers eyes.

sehun pinned him to the door and locked it, he started to kiss jongin roughly which took jongin by surprise by which he moaned.

“ ah? so i’ll be begging? is that so baby? hm? ” 

before jongin could reply in some cocky manner sehun had already started stroking his shaft which made jongin moan.

“ ah-mm you’ll- you- oh! see when, ah i- mmm ”

sehun kissed him passionately, he bit jongins lower lip for entrance but jongin didn’t bare. sehun grabbed his shaft which made jongin moan but his moans were quickly swallowed up by sehun’s kiss. 

oh, he was 𝘴𝘰 turned on.

the tongues fought for dominance, sehun won, obviously. 

in a sudden, their clothes were off and jongin had his arms pinned up on the bed.

“ ah! sehun! please! ” jongin was begging, he needed sehun’s touch, he was squirming.

he felt dirty, but it felt oh so good. so sinful, so full of lust, but so good.

“ you’re so fucking addicting, kim. but you’re so fucking annoying. ” jongin almost grinned at that, until sehun started to leave hickies across his neck.

“ ah! oh! sehun-ngh! p-people will, ah, see! ” jongin said it, while taking heavy breaths.

“ and? you’re fucking mine. understand, jongin? ” sehun lowly growled. it was such a turn on for jongin.

“ i asked, understand, jongin? ”

“ y-yes, sehun. ”

“ good boy.”

sehun started to leave hickies all around his body and just while doing that, he noticed how beautiful jongin REALLY was.

he inserted a finger inside jongin and jongin screamed,

“ never bottomed, hm, jongin-ah? don’t worry, it’ll feel better. ”

he inserted another one, and went on a faster pace, suddenly jongin moaned louder and louder, 

“ yes, louder baby. let everyone know who you belong to. ”

and so, jongin’s moan got louder, suddenly,

“ AH! there! oh! please, mm-ah! sehun-ah, oh please, mmm! ” sehun had hit his prostrate.

“ oh? where? here? ” sehun decided to tease him by pressing on that spot, and got the loudest moan jongin had ever taken out.

sehun loved this. loved seeing him so needy. all for him.

“ se-sehun? i- i’m cu- ” before he could finish sehun took his fingers out. jongin whined.

“ ah baby, i’d love seeing you cum just from my fingers, but something else would love to enter you, allow me? ”

“ h-hurry up! please! it hurts! ”

sehun lubed his member up and entered him. jongin was new to this feeling but he knew he was safe,

sehun wouldn’t hurt him.

“ m-move. ”

sehun started to move, and it didn’t take him long until he hit his spot again, which got jongin moaning his name louder than ever.

“ jongin, don’t cum until i say so. ”

“ what? no! please! ”

“ just a while baby, i want to cum with you. ”

and just after a while, they both came, together.

“ you fucking asshole. i can’t dance for like a week now! ”

“ language, jongin-ah. we don’t want a punishment, do we? ”

jongin immediately shut up.

sehun just laughed, “ i was joking! ”

they both started laughing, until they were about to shower, suddenly,

“ sehun, be my boyfriend? ”

“ already am. ”

jongin was about to say something but,

“ you bottomed after all, hm? should’ve seen yourself all hot and squirmy. just for me. ”

jongin blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing okok also eren wanted a shoutout so,, ye


End file.
